criminalcasegamefandomcom-20200222-history
Gwak Sung-ho
Gwak Sung-ho (Krn: 곽성호) was the victim in Oh! Crazy Kill! (Case #28 of World Edition). Profile GwakKorean naming conventions place the family name before the given name and so Sung-ho is Gwak's given name. However, this fact is never alluded to in-game and all characters with a Korean name are alluded to by their surname, most probably as a sign of courtesy following Korean customs. was a television producer who was working on "Oh! Crazy Kids!" before his death. He had short gray hair and dark brown eyes, and wore a black collared shirt with an "Oh! Crazy Kids!" pin at the time of his death. Murder details Gwak was found on the set of "Oh! Crazy Kids!" crushed under a LED pillar. Carmen believed the pillar would have been too heavy to simply fall over, which Angela confirmed in her autopsy. The real cause of death was a puncture wound between his cervical vertebrae, which stopped his heart. The circumference was larger than a needle, so Angela told them to keep their eyes peeled for an ice pick. She also managed to find a hwatu card in the victim's mouth, which meant the killer played hwatu. After a second visit to the karaoke bar, the cops found a bloody ice pick. Lars analyzed it and confirmed the blood belonged to Gwak—registering the ice pick as the murder weapon. Lars also found a blue substance on the handle, which turned out to be glasses cleaner. This proved that the killer wore glasses. Relationship with suspects Gwak had asked K-pop idol SILVERee to promote his newest single on "Oh! Crazy Kids!", where Gwak cut the backing track to SILVERee's music, exposing the fact that he was lip-syncing on stage. Meanwhile, Gwak had fired the host, Kang Dong-yun (who was regularly using Gwak's credit card), believing that a new face would boost ratings. Gwak's mistress, Park Eun-ji, had met him as a hwatu consultant on one of his shows, although she believed that his shows purposely dumbed down children and made them less achieving in school. Obaasan had gone into the show as a favor from her grandchildren and even asked him to feature one of her grandchildren on the show, but he refused. TV producer Pyo Kun-woo idolized Gwak, but he had him banned and kicked out of the show studio after Pyo kept pestering Gwak with his idea pitches for the show. Killer and motives The killer turned out to be Kang. After trying to pin the crime on SILVERee, Kang admitted that he stabbed the victim with an ice pick. He landed himself in debt with a gang that ran the hwatu gambling scene and that Gwak had previously exposed on the exposé show that he also produced. The gang agreed that Gwak's murder would pay off all the debt. Judge Adaku sentenced him to 25 years in prison. Case appearances *Oh! Crazy Kill! (Case #28 of World Edition) Gallery WEC28Corpse.png|Gwak's body. KangBehindBars.png|Kang Dong-yun, Gwak's killer. PEun-jiWorldEdition.png|Park Eun-ji, Gwak's mistress. Notes Navigation Category:Criminal Case Category:Characters Category:Victims